Izuku and Nejire Domestic Relationship
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku and Nejire are in a relationship. That's basically it. Fluff, smut, 110% pure self indulgence on my part. Izuku x Nejire. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the door opening and closing followed by the complete lack of footsteps sent a rush down his spine that had him smiling ear to ear. Something was placed on the counter behind him but before he could even look...

"Bwmah."

Izuku grunted as he felt Nejire's face slam into his back, her slender arms shout out and wrapped around his waist, before moving up to his chest. That familiar warmth in his chest filled his heart. That ring on her finger, that pledge to marry her still put a smile on his face. Though Nejire did that often enough on her own.

"Nejire?" He put down the dishes and looked over to see her long blue hair sliding to either side of her back. Her chest and face still pressed into his back. Soft. She was still in her hero uniform. "Welcome back. What are you doing?"

She let out the breath she had been holding and looked at him a giant smile on her face and stars in her eyes. "I'm recharging!"

She buried her head back into his back.

"Oh, then, should I be hugging you?"

"Nah, this is fine. Besides you got soapy hands!" Her hands bounced in front of him as she spoke. Nejire hummed as she squeezed him tighter. Ever since they first started dating years ago, she had never been afraid to display affection, her willingness and eagerness to hug him was just amazing.

"Did you have a rough patrol?"

"Nope! I just missed you." With that, she let go spinning in place and flexing her arms, her hero costume hadn't changed since she graduated, save for how she styled her hair horns. "Nejire is fully charged and ready for cuddling!"

Her nose crinkled and she made a move to sniff her own armpit. Disgust ran across her face and her arms fell to her side. "After I take a bath."

"Haha, sounds good, honey." He turned to look at her as he dried his hands with a cloth. He then saw the item she had brought home. Or rather he also smelt it. Dinner. "Oh, and you got take out? Awesome."

"Right? I figured that with you doing the dishes, we shouldn't cook! Plus now we have more time to cuddle!" She beamed and jumped, her feet staying just a bit to far up off the ground before she crashed back down. "Well I'm going to take a quick shower! Then we can eat!"

Without another word, she fluttered out of their modest kitchen and into their bathroom.

If he hadn't showered earlier he would have been in there with her right now. But, Nejire also didn't invite him and it didn't sound like she wanted to have that kind of night. She's less huggy and more kissy when she wants that.

Humming, he brought their dinner out to the living room and began to set up their quiet night in. Food on the table, pillows fluffed on the couch, the T.V. show they had been watching on pause, and a blanket for them to both snuggle in. It really was just the best way to spend the night.

Well second best way. But that could still happen later.

It took Nejire less than ten minutes to be in and out of the shower, even with her long hair. Her secret was that she dried and styled her hair by sending her quirk through it. It was actually really impressive. She emerged wearing a yellow sweater that was just slightly too big for her so that her hands were hidden in the sleeves, and she had on some cute kitten pajamas he had gotten for her for christmas.

She looked absolutely adorable.

"Izuku!" She half flew, half ran over to him. A flying Nejire tackle to the chest was a daily occurence in his life. Her legs kicked in the air as she buried her face into his chest. "Why do you always smell so good?"

"Because you buy good body wash?" He laughed pulling her into a hug and onto the couch.

Nejire looked up at him with those star filled blue eyes of hers and gave him that soft smile he had fallen in love with time and time again. The peck on the lips she gave would have him smiling for days. "Maybe, but let's eat!"

"Sure."

These small simple nights where they did nothing but eat, cuddle and relax where exactly what they both needed to recharge.

**AN: Literally pure fluff. This is a series where I'm going to shamelessly indulge in writing Nejire and Izuku fluff. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Would you let me carry something!" Nejire bounced up beside her fiance as they made their way through the shopping district. She just loved saying that! He was her fiance! And all it took was several strong hints followed by her asking several times when he was going to propose to her.

And her finally telling him to propose to her.

She said yes.

Izuku looked at the two and a half bags he was holding in one arm and the bag slung over one of his shoulders. They had gone on their weekly shopping trip to get food for the week, and were just now on their way home. Technically, she could just fly, she's done it before, but it was also fun to just walk with Izuku and talk with him.

Plus there were people!

"Here," He held out his hand and offered it to her, a giant smile on his face as his green eyes melted her heart, which wasn't saying a lot because her heart was basically mush. "You can be in charge of my hand."

She took his hand and smiled for a second, he wanted to hold hands! That was awesome! Wait! "Hey, that's cheating! I meant some groceries!"

"But, if you're holding the groceries, how are you going to hold my hand?"

He was being a jerk! A kind and sweet jerk, but still a jerky jerk!

"I have two hands now give me something to carry." She pouted.

He squeezed her hand tighter as they came to a crosswalk. "You already have something to carry."

He was going to say something stupid and romantic now wasn't he? "What?"

"My heart, don't drop it."

Dammit!

XXXX

They took a shortcut - long cut - through the park, purely on a whim and because she saw a duck. It was a cute duck. It was just a shame that the cherry blossoms were so far away. "Hey hey, when the cherry blossoms bloom we should come back here! Oh, we can have a picnic! That sounds like fun."

"Yea it does," Izuku nodded as the crossed one of the bridges through the park. "Do you want invite Eri too?"

"Ehh? Just Eri? Why not Mirio, Tamaki and some of your friends too?"

"Because it's easier to imagine what our family would be like when its just Eri."

Great, now her face felt warm! She was blushing! She didn't have a cute blush it didn't match her hair at all! "Could you not say stuff like that in public? You're going to embarrass me!"

"Nope, sorry, you're cute when you're embarrassed. Mostly because it never happens." He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I look forward to your revenge though."

XXXX

There were few texts that could get him home faster than "I'm going to seduce you!"

Coming from Nejire whose usual means of seduction was to bluntly state that they were going to have sex now, the prelude felt off. What did it mean? What was she going to do? There had to be some answer! So he left patrol early that day, mostly because he really wanted to see what Nejire had planned, and partially because doing hero work is a lot harder with a raging hard on.

He all but sprinted home and through open the door. "Nejire! I'm home!"

"Oh! Welcome home!" She sprung out from the kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron. Her long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail that chased after her like a comet. Her bare feet hit the ground and she moved her arms together to make a heart over her chest. "Darling!"

His mouth hit the floor, not because of her actions, well partially, actually yes it was her actions. The action she took to wear an apron. And nothing else. He could see the sides of her breasts from behind the apron and her round hips were exposed, and when she turned to the side to pose and wink at him? He saw everything. Her cute round butt, her toned stomach, her round breasts.

"What would you like first?" She purred, running her hands along her body. "Dinner? Bath? Or, would you prefer."

She pressed a finger to her lips and blew him a kiss. "Me?"

He wanted to answer her by picking her up and taking her to their room where he would try to wear her out, but she would wear him out instead but be really happy for a few days. Instead, his brain told his body to tell him, nah, he's passing out.

When he hit the floor, he heard Nejire cheer.

"Woo! I win! My revenge was perfect!"

He was so going to get her back.

After sex.

**AN: Pure fluff. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nejire was easily the cutest person in the entire galaxy. There was just something about the energy she had when she tried to do just about any task. It was boundless, excitable, and just made her every action scream cuteness. It was like watching a bunch of puppies hyped up on caffeine play with a ball. Without the crash, or any of the mess.

It made it really difficult to say no to her at times.

Such as earlier this night when she came home with an arm full of movies and a giant smile on a face and proclaimed that they were going to have the best scary movie marathon ever because it was Halloween. At the time, he thought what could be the harm? This was Nejire, her idea of scary movie was probably Hokuus Pokus, or Casper.

He had never been so wrong about anything in the history of ever.

To Nejire, that's pretty much what those movies were, a good time filled with laughs and screaming in delight at times. But to him, they weren't. It had taken all of his mental strength not to run out of the room thirty minutes into the first film. He knew full well he could easily send half of those monsters, murderers, or creatures into orbit if he so needed.

But everytime he closed his eyes, he saw that damn clown!

How on earth was he supposed to go to sleep? He had stuff to do tomorrow, cases to work patrols to do. He could not be sleep deprived because of a few scary movies.

Especially not while Nejire was snoring happily to his right. It was almost like she didn't even watch a scary movie and had just passed out from a sugar high, her long blue hair tangled around her. How could she sleep after all that?! It wasn't fair!

He drifted off for a moment and was awoken by that stupid clown!

He shot up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down his back felt like a thousand spiders trying to crawl into his spine. He should take a shower. With the lights on. All the lights. Everywhere in the whole house and.

"Izuku." Nejire's touch on his elbow brought back the feeling of safety he didn't know he had been missing. Somehow, her blue and white eyes shined brighter in the darkness. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, yea, I'm.. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He admitted softly.

She sat up with him, the blanket falling off of her as she scooted closer to him, her head fell on his chest and all was right in the world. "From the movies?"

"Yea, there's just-"

She laughed, the tiniest of snorts. "I'm sorry but it's really funny that you'd be afraid of movies, didn't we fight like a giant monster two weeks ago?"

"Hey, I'm not good at things I can't punch. Besides they were scary!"

"Okay, I'll remember that next time." Nejire pressed her hand into his chest and guided him back towards the bed. "But, if you ever have nightmares just grab onto me and I'll keep you safe, okay?"

She held him tight burying her face into his chest as her arms tangled with his. She was a lot smaller than he was, but already, he felt at peace as their bodies became ever more tangled.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Answered about a billion questions, said yes to a date, were just super duper sweet, and you're you." Nejire hummed and looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. She slid upwards and kissed him softly. "And you give the best kisses."

"Remind me why we don't cuddle when we sleep more?" He mumbled into her hair, Nejire was very affectionate and they did cuddle daily, but sleep was different.

"Because you wake up earlier most of the time, and I like sleep." She let out a yawn that was so cute she had to have done it on purpose and snuggled into him. "Though, it is worth it. Good night, Izuku."

"Good night, Nejire." He kissed her one last time and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I want pancakes."

**AN: If you want to buy me - and thusly Nejire - pancakes consider donating to my Ko-Fi**


	4. Chapter 4

"Your girlfriend is drunk."

Yuyu's text read.

"She's floating and laughing while looking at her ring."

The second text read.

Izuku wasn't sure if he should sigh, laugh, or just shake his head and smile. He had a feeling this would happen when Nejire said she was going out with the girls. Mostly because it happened every time she went out with the girls. Her getting drunk that is. It was about half the time that he had to go get her.

"Come get her. Please."

Yuyu's last text read.

"On my way."

Yuyu sent him her location, it wasn't too far away from where he was. The fact that his night patrols were generally around Nejire's pub crawl area was pure coincidence. Except not really. It was by design.

Pulling off his mask, he headed towards the bar. It was the same one they normally finished in, a restaurant style bar that sold beer from all around the world and even had a few Karaoke stalls that could be rented. One of the waitresses recognized him and directed him towards Nejire's room.

He knocked on the door hoping that it could be heard on the racket from the other side.

He didn't have to wait long for Yuyu, red faced pink haired, and very drunk to open the door look at him hiccup and say "Fuck, I always forget you're, yea, fuck. One second."

She held up her finger and handed him a rope.

He followed the rope and looked up into the room to see that his fiance was so drunk she became a balloon. She was half curled into a ball, her hair tangled around her and she slowly turned with a drunk look on her face as she stared at her ring finger. The good thing about Nejire being drunk was that she was an adorable drunk.

"Hehe, can you believe it Yuyu! I'mma gonna get married." Nejire laughed and gave a hiccup, dropping down an inch. She looked at him and smiled. "Izuuzu! Did you know I'm getting married? Wait. we're getting married. Isn't that awesome."

"Very awesome." He pulled on the rope and pulled Nejire to the ground. "How do you want me to carry you home."

Nejire just laughed her eyes closing for a second as she failed to stand straight. Her finger touched him in the chest and went south until it was right above his crotch. "On your penis."

"You two are disgusting." Yuyu glared and shoved Nejire in the back before she closed the door.

"I love you Yuyu!" Nejire wailed into his chest. She flailed her arms for a minute before looking up at him with a great big drunken smile. "And I love you Izuzu!"

"I love you too Nejire, now come on let's get you home." He grabbed her and helped her onto his back where she held on tight, her shoes were in his hands as they headed home. The cold night air made Nejire cuddle into him all the more.

"Your hands are on my butt." She laughed into his ear. "Hey, hey, hey, Izuzu!"

"What's up Nejire?"

"If you're going to be my husband. Does that mean Yuyu can be my wife?" She kissed him on the neck and then licked him there. It was odd but kinda sexy. "I'd even share her with you."

"She said no last time you asked her remember?"

He could feel her pouting.

"But that's not fair! You get to have a super duper cute wife! I want one too."

He laughed. "Well, you get to have a super awesome husband and I don't."

"Hey, hey, hey," She pinched his cheek. "I. I. Hey, Izuku."

"Yea, what's up?" He turned down the street they lived on and looked towards their apartment. One day, soon perhaps, they'll get a home.

"I want a baby." Nejire said abruptly.

That made his eyes go wide. "Oh? Well uhh, I'm sure that'll happen. Eventually. Do you know if you want a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter! I just want to get knocked up!" She giggled again and began to squirm her chest into his back. "One of my friends got pregnant and had a kid and their boobs got huge! I want huger boobs! So you need to make me pregnant."

Drunk Nejire had weird priorities. And in the morning when she woke up, she would demand pancakes for a hangover she didn't have.

**AN: Drunk Nejire was fun to write. **


End file.
